The present invention relates generally to the process of manufacturing sanitary ware by slip casting sanitary ware in porous molds and, in particular, to the process of de-molding or removing the cast articles from the molds.
Slip casting is the molding process which is typically used when complicated shapes are desired. Mold pans, usually comprising two in number, are paired together to create a cavity into which slip is poured. Dewatering of the slip occurs through the molds which absorb a portion of the water. The casting is then allowed to harden. At the end of the casting operation, the mold parts are separated and the casting remains in contact with one of the mold parts.
One of the critical steps in the slip casting process is the removal of the casting from the mold part to which it adheres, and its subsequent placement on a line in preparation for the subsequent steps of drying and firing. Removal of the casting is done by hand with the aid of suitable support structures and is performed with extreme care to avoid irreparable damage to the casting, which is still quite soft, and continued adherence of any surface portions thereof to the mold.
The use of porous resin molds in place of the traditional plaster molds has drastically reduced the time required for casting although the de-molding time still remains comparatively long. Thus, it is apparent that an efficient automated operation for de-molding slip castings is desirable, particularly for use with resin molds, whereby the integrity of the casting is maintained.